Self-adhesive labels on printable sheets for printing, such as through a computer printer, of individual address labels are well known. After printing, each label is removed from the sheet and applied to the desired substrate, such as an envelope for mailing. Removal of the labels by hand is generally performed by bending back the label sheet in a vicinity of a corner of the first label to be removed, which causes separation of the label and the liner. U.S. Patent Application Publication 2005/0089663 describes an attempt to make the removal of these labels easier or more efficient for the user. There remains a need for further improvements for label sheets to promote efficient label removal, particularly for relatively large mailings.